Utaku Shiko
Otaku Shiko was the daughter of the Unicorn Clan Thunder Otaku and took up the position of Shinjo's right hand when her mother entered the Shadowlands in 42. Shiko then joined Shinjo when the Ki-Rin's Exodus began in 45, and eventually founded the Otaku family. She lived a long life, due to her proximity to the Kami, but died in 238 after splitting away from Shinjo in an attempt to find a way back to Rokugan. Shiko later returned through Oblivion's Gate in the 12th century, took the name of Utaku Shiko, and caused some contention as to who should rightfully lead the Utaku family. Appearance and Demeanor Shiko was a small, fine, and strong woman. She was skilled, bright, decisive and inventive. Way of the Unicorn, p. 68 Sidebar Otaku Family Founder Shiko was the daughter of Otaku and Ide, and took her mother's place as Shinjo's right hand following Otaku's death on the Day of Thunder in 42. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 56 The First Battle-Maiden The Otaku family was founded by Otaku Shiko. Great Clans, p. 240 Exodus Shiko accompanied Shinjo during the Ki-Rin's Exodus, along with her father, Ide, and Iuchi. Shiko had a brother, Ide Gokun, who died shortly before the Ki-Rin's Exodus. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 35 Shinjo's Law During the Ki-Rin's Exodus desperation made for short tempers. Otaku Shiko and Iuchi drew weapons against each other over the need to kill horses to eat. The Kami Shinjo stopped them and edicted the Shinjo's Law. Way of the Unicorn, p. 27 Improving horsemanship After their contact with the Ujik-hai in the steppes of the Burning Sands, the Ki-Rin Clan learned of two devices, the saddle and the stirrup. Shiko quickly realized they allowed to make riding much more comfortable for both the rider and the horse, and began to experiment with them. Way of the Unicorn, p. 29 She called her new style of fighting "free-hand riding." Way of the Unicorn, p. 69 Sidebar Shinjo's Promise is broken In 153 Shinjo discovered the Oasis of Spirits, a strange oasis in the desert and went to investigate while Otaku Shiko stood guard. Shiko fell asleep and woke to find that Shinjo and the oasis had disappeared. Shinjo returned one week later, seemingly several months pregnant. She disclosed nothing of her time in the oasis, save that the oasis was a passage to the Spirit Realms. Upon returning, Lady Shinjo understood that she had broken her vow to never left her Clan. Secrets of the Unicorn'', p. 8 Way of the Unicorn, p. 34 Shinjo's Children After several month Shinjo had a Ki-rin, which bathed with fire Shiko and Iuchi, and they saw Shinjo with five children. Instead to take her life, Shiko asked a new promise. She created another vow, promising that she would always return. Mirror divided in Four After the Battle with the Rocs the pass back to Rokugan, the Ujik-hai steppes, or the Burning Sands had been blocked. Shinjo decided to divide their number to find another passage. She used her katana to divide the blessed mirror given by Hantei into four pieces, aided by the magic of Iuchi. It broke the communication with Rokugan, but allowed the messages between the divided groups, one of the to be commanded by Shiko. A piece were given to each family and the fourth was kept by Shinjo. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 34-35 When the mirror went dark most in Rokugan had assumed the worst. Blood Dawn, Part VIII: Shadows of Yesterday, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Aged Frozen Iuchi, Ide, and Shiko discovered that after twenty-five years with Shinjo none of them had aged at all. This was determined to be a special power exclusive to Shinjo. Because of this Shiko stayed with Shinjo for nearly 200 years. Shinjo's Ausence During this time Shiko grew distant from her father, their relationship strained as the age gap between them narrowed to nothing. Shiko also grew to resent Shinjo herself after the Kami disappeared at an oasis in the Burning Sands around the year 153, and within 30 years of that incident was unwilling to take orders from her lady, who she viewed as disrespectful of her own promises. Iuchi had accidentally cut of the Ki-Rin from their only known route back to Rokugan. It was Shiko who suggested in 223 that the families split up in search of a way home, eager to be away from Shinjo's authority. Away from the Kami, however, Shiko began to age rapidly, and died in 238. Battle Maiden Although Otaku was generally considered to be the first Otaku Battle-Maiden, it was Shiko who developed most of their techniques. She was among the first to use the saddle and stirrups of the Ujik-hai, and developed many fighting techniques drawing advantage from these tools. Some of the techniques she developed are still being used to this day. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 68-69 Sidebar Returned Spirit Shiko had spent her time on Yomi as a member of the Blessed Guard. She returned to Rokugan after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate and returned to the Unicorn. Surprisingly, Shinjo had also returned to her clan. Shiko, who was by now very repentant for her attitude towards her lady, was nervous to meet her again. Shinjo was neither angry with Shiko nor welcoming, her imprisonment by the Lying Darkness had hardened her. Secrets of the Unicorn p. 57 Shiko swore an oath to Shinjo that the Otaku would change their name to Utaku and serve the ruling Moto family as they had the Shinjo family, so she was known as Utaku Shiko thereafter. Otaku Xieng-Chi, the Otaku daimyo, was silently offended that Shiko was usurping her authority, but did not voice her displeasure. Shiko did not care if Xieng-Chi was offended, and this caused friction between the two. Xieng Chi offered the position of daimyo to Shiko on several occasions, but Shiko refused knowing that only Xieng Chi had the strength to lead the family through the coming times. Way of the Samurai, pp. 70-71 Otaku Seido Otaku Seido became the home of Utaku Shiko. She realized that her time in this world is long since over, and stopped seeking to lead the Battle Maidens. She maintained the shrine, and offered advice to the next generations. Way of Samurai, p. 70 See also * Utaku Shiko/Meta External Links * Otaku Shiko (Heroes of Rokugan) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Returned Spirits